


Y ojalá me lo des

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya is the best boy, Fuck You They're My Parents, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Past Relationship(s), yea tsukki and kuroo are hinata parents bitch stfu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Atsumu lleva tanto tiempo esperando por esto.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Prometes amor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Kudos: 21





	Y ojalá me lo des

_2020, Tokio_

Sólo ha tocado dos vasos de alcohol en toda la noche, pero en este momento, Atsumu tiene ganas de coger una botella, quitar la tapa con sus propios dientes y tragársela como quien bebe agua. Es que toda la situación es demasiado para su frágil y débil cuerpo y si continúa observando y _disfrutando_ lo que los dioses le sirven en bandeja de plata, alguien va a acabar malparado. Lo más probable es que él mismo sea ese alguien.

Es la primera vez que pisa el nuevo apartamento que Kuroo y Tsukishima se han comprado, un sitio lo suficientemente grande como para que casi quince personas se emborrachen y bailen como si la vida les fuese en ello en su sala de estar. Que es lo que exactamente está ocurriendo en ese mismo instante con la excusa de que la pareja se había comprometido. Atsumu no es un amargado, el motivo es muy importante como para festejar y este no le supone ningún tipo de problema.

El problema viene de la mano de Hinata. No sabe quién ha sido, pero está seguro de que cuando pille al culpable va a arrancarle la cabeza. Alguna persona del grupo de amigos y conocidos ha pensado que sería una buena idea darle alcohol al chico y ahora se encuentra borracho en medio del salón de Kuroo y Tsukishima y bailando con Yachi, una de sus amigas más cercanas, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana.

No le importa que baile, se divierta o se beba una botella entera. Lo que le importa es el cómo se ve mientras lo hace y los sentimientos que su compañero de equipo está despertando en su interior. En cualquier zona de su cuerpo.

Conoce a Hinata desde que estaba en el instituto y nunca negará que desde el primer momento le pareció el chico más guapo y brillante con el que alguna vez va a coincidir. Es como un sol, con esa sonrisa extensa que siempre lleva incrustada en su rostro, con su mirada insistente y sus movimientos rápidos. No se enamoró de él hasta que, años después, coincidieron en el mismo equipo de _volleyball_ al acabar la universidad. Pasar cada segundo de su tiempo junto a esa bola de luz no fue bueno para su salud y todavía, dos o tres años después, está sufriendo las consecuencias que ha dejado en él la enfermedad Hinata.

Ah, y lo de aquel partido contra Schweiden Adlers, en el que Hinata se enfrentó a Kageyama y por fin Atsumu descubrió la historia que había tras ellos. Joder, Atsumu está seguro de que fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de Hinata, cuando este miró a Kageyama a los ojos y con la misma su sonrisa desapareció. La luz en Hinata se apagó por un momento y Atsumu se prometió que nunca volvería a permitir que algo así sucediese de nuevo.

Lo estaba intentando, lo sigue intentando. ¡Pero qué difícil es! Hinata no ha vuelto a tener una relación después de haber roto con Kageyama y por el momento, parece no tener intención alguna de empezar otra. Además, detrás de él siempre se encuentran sus amigos quienes se aseguran de que no se le acerque ninguna persona que sea capaz de volver a romper su corazón. Así que a Atsumu se le complica el trabajo. Hay pocas veces en las que se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para ir hacia Hinata y confesar cuanto desea entrelazar sus dedos y comerle la boca ahí mismo, y cuando lo hace, siempre ocurre algo que se lo impide.

De esta manera, Atsumu y su enamoramiento de Hinata se ha vuelto el tema favorito de burla para Osamu.

—Hey, hey, hey, —el saludo de Bokuto se escucha incluso por encima de la música a la vez que cae en el hueco vacío del sillón. Sonríe contento mientras pega sus morros al botellín que había conseguido robar de la cocina cuando Akaashi no estaba mirando y le da un codazo amistoso a su compañero de equipo. —¡Tsumu! ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

La energía de Atsumu es absorbida por Bokuto, como cada vez que se encuentran cerca, y decide echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un sonoro suspiro ante la pregunta del hombre. Bueno, claro que se divertía. Tener de esa manera a Hinata en frente de él es jodidamente divertido, no lo negará nunca a pesar de lo problemático que también le resulta.

—Cómo no divertirse si se come con la mirada de esa manera a nuestro pequeño Hinata, Kou-chan... —Kuroo aparece de algún lado e imitando a su colega se sienta en el sillón al otro lado de Atsumu, lo que provoca que este se ponga rígido en su sitio porque _joder, es Kuroo,_ es prácticamente el padre de Hinata. Bokuto suelta una carcajada e interesado desvía su mirada a Hinata, el chico continúa bailando con Yachi, salvo que ahora a él se le ha unido, a muy regañadientes, Kenma, quien se mueve sin ritmo solamente para que Hinata le deje en paz.

—No sabía yo que te gusta nuestro niño, ¡podías haberlo dicho! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! —Atsumu empieza a rezar a todos los dioses que conoce pidiendo que por favor hagan callar a Bokuto, porque si continúa hablando de esta manera, Hinata terminará por descubrir que es lo que siente. Al igual que todos los demás chicos y chicas de la sala.

—¡Pero calla hombre! —Kuroo rechista, diciendo lo que Atsumu es incapaz de pronunciar. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro, en realidad, toda esta situación le parece ciertamente cómica. Aunque también es verdad que lleva como tres botellines y está seguro de que si se mete un cuarto volverá a pedirle matrimonio a su prometido. —Además, tú no tienes ni idea sobre el amor. Si buscas consejo, amigo, yo soy tu hombre —dice alzando su mano y presumiendo, una vez más, del anillo que decora su dedo anular. —Me he comprometido con el amor de mi vida, no sé qué más pruebas necesitas.

—¡Has tardado ocho años en ponerle un anillo! —Se queja de nuevo Bokuto y Atsumu desea huir de la escena. Lo menos que quiere en ese instante es presenciar una de las típicas e infantiles discusiones entre estos dos. Como si hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, un ángel aparece en frente de él y lo saca de ese tonto embrollo.

—Atsumu-san, ven a bailar conmigo... —Hinata prácticamente canta, enrolla sus dedos en la muñeca de su compañero y lo arrastra a dónde segundos atrás se encontraba bailando con Yachi y Kenma. Este último había conseguido escaparse de su amigo y se encuentra por ahí, lo más probable es que hablando con Yamaguchi quien ha estado desaparecido durante toda la noche. Yachi, por otro lado, se cansó de bailar (sin entender cuanta energía puede acumular Hinata) y ahora camina arrastrando las piernas hacia el sillón en el que Kuroo y Bokuto continúan discutiendo.

Atsumu no está nada seguro de cuan buena idea puede ser bailar con un Hinata borracho después de, según las palabras de Kuroo, habérselo estado comiendo con la mirada durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, él también ha estado bebiendo y en ese momento de la noche, no le parece una mala sugerencia. Así que se deja llevar y sigue los movimientos de Hinata que se coordinan con la música.

No sabe cuál es el nombre o la letra de la canción, está seguro de que nunca la ha escuchado hasta este momento, pero no le importa en absoluto, porque Hinata se acaba de enrollar en sus brazos, y sus cuerpos se encuentran lo suficientemente pegados como para que a Atsumu le pique la punta de la nariz debido a los pelos del contrario. Sí que lo está viviendo, joder como lo hace. En este momento, Atsumu se siente el rey del mundo y está seguro de que puede hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Hinata pasa sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuello de Atsumu y cierra los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mueve su cadera, atrapada en las manos de su amigo, y en su poder está la marcha del ritmo que marcan. Atsumu nunca hubiera pensado en Hinata como una persona a la que se le diese bien bailar, así que no sabe si es por el alcohol o por otra cosa, pero a su parecer es un Dios en ello.

—Uhm, Shoyo-kun, ¿vas a recordar esto mañana? —Pregunta divertido, aunque en el fondo tiene genuina curiosidad. Como adoraría que Hinata recuerde este baile con todos sus detalles, incluidos el cómo le hace sentir al propio Atsumu. Hinata se ríe y entreabre los ojos, copiando la sonrisa burlona que su compañero lleva.

—No estoy tan borracho, idiota... —Canturrea de nuevo alargando las vocales y moviéndose de nuevo. Atsumu aprieta un poco su agarre en la cadera ajena e Hinata suelta otra pequeña risa.

—Va a ser que no te creo —murmura, porque a pesar del elevado ruido de la música, los gritos de Bokuto de fondo y el bullicio del resto de invitados, sabe que Hinata será capaz de escucharle. O no, porque el muchacho se inclina un poco más hacia él, acercando su rostro al contrario para entender lo que dice. Joder, joder, joder, joder y joder. Atsumu muerde su labio para no morder el de Hinata, a pesar de estar muy tentado. Hinata va a acabar con él.

—¿Por qué no, Atsumu-san? —Hinata hace un puchero tontísimo que a Atsumu le parece lo más adorable del mundo y confirma que efectivamente, su colega le está matando con suma lentitud. —¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

A Atsumu le acaba de urgir que alguien que no sea Hinata, de todas las personas en la sala, le explique qué demonios significa eso. Se tensa de inmediato bajo los brazos de Hinata y este, inevitablemente, se da cuenta. Termina por abrir al completo sus ojos y ladea su cabeza a la derecha, preguntando con la mirada qué le ocurre o si ha dicho algo incorrecto.

—Me refiero... —Hinata intenta explicarse, sin embargo, Atsumu le interrumpe. Le chistea e Hinata calla de inmediato, observando con curiosidad el cómo su compañero mira a su alrededor. Está analizando a las demás personas de la sala, qué es lo que están haciendo y si se encuentran lo suficientemente borrachos como para olvidar la presencia de esta pareja. Bokuto está sentado en el sillón junto a Yachi y Akaashi, este último había ido a parar la estúpida pelea que mantenía con Kuroo, quien resignado se había ido a besuquear a Tsukishima. Luego, Kenma y Yamaguchi continuaban hablando en la cocina de a saber qué. Atsumu no puede estar más aliviado, ¿es esta una señal de los dioses?

—Ven conmigo —vuelve a murmurar y del mismo modo en el que Hinata le agarró un par de minutos atrás, Atsumu lo hace y arrastra al chico a través del pasillo de la casa de Kuroo y Tsukishima buscando el baño.

Hinata no entiende a donde lo lleva, pero no pone resistencia alguna. Confía en Atsumu desde que lo conoció y aunque ha confiado en mucha gente que ha terminado por darle la espalda, por alguna razón siente que Atsumu no será igual. Tararea la canción que empieza a oírse de fondo cuando entra al baño detrás del otro y cierran la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Atsumu-san? ¿Quieres hacer pis? —Se ríe Hinata sentándose encima de la tapa del váter, mirando desde abajo al chico y sonriendo de nuevo como un tonto. A Atsumu se le pega la sonrisa, ¡y cómo no! Da gracias a que todavía no se ha quedado ciego de todas las veces que ha mirado directamente a Hinata.

Atsumu se acerca a Hinata y aprovecha que este tiene las piernas abiertas para meterse en ese hueco. No sabe dónde poner sus manos, así que las deja apoyadas en los hombros del contrario y siente que se derrite ante la mirada cargada de afecto de Hinata. Lo tiene claro, es la oportunidad perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos. Sí, claro, estaría mejor tener a un Hinata sobrio, pero él tampoco lo está al cien por ciento, así que no le importa.

—A ver... Tú... Eres como un sol, ¿lo sabes? Iluminas todo a tu alrededor. —Atsumu sonríe y con lentitud sube sus manos por los hombros y cuello de Hinata, rozando sus clavículas _como quien no quiere la cosa._ —Me iluminas a mí y créeme cuanto te digo que nunca había estado tan agradecido de que me diese el sol. —Hinata suelta una carcajada y cuando nota una de las manos en su mejilla ladea la cabeza hacia ese lugar, como un gato, permitiendo que Atsumu le acariciase. —Y joder, cuando te vi con Kageyama te apagaste y odié ese sentimiento, ¿de acuerdo? —El chico abre sus ojos sorprendido ante la mención de su exnovio y se incorpora un poco en su improvisado asiento. Atsumu hace una mueca, supone que los sentimientos aún se encuentran presentes. Se agacha un poco y lleva sus manos al mentón cuadrado de Hinata, sujetándolo por este y, básicamente, obligándole a mirar sus ojos.

Salvo que Atsumu miraba sus labios.

—Estoy tan jodido y locamente _enamorado_ de ti, Hinata...

Hinata abre los ojos con genuina sorpresa, pero su rostro se recompone al segundo. ¿Atsumu enamorado de él? ¿El mundo le está tomando el pelo, acaso? Suelta una gran carcajada que resuena en las cuatro paredes de ese nuevo baño y Atsumu frunce su ceño. ¿Tan borracho está Hinata que se ríe de su confesión?

Y continúa riendo hasta que Atsumu se da cuenta de que en realidad está llorando.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras? —Atsumu se tensa de inmediato y lleva sus rodillas al suelo para poder estar a la misma altura que Hinata. Este tiene sus manos en su rostro y tras ellas oculta sus llorosos ojos, su nariz moqueante y sus mejillas húmedas. Atsumu no tiene idea alguna de qué coño ha pasado, pero pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo pega a su pecho, abrazándolo. 

Se quedan así algunos segundos y Atsumu siente que la ha cagado. Se prometió que nunca dejaría que Hinata volviese a perder su luz y aquí se encuentra él haciendo llorar al chico del que está enamorado. ¡Joder!

—Lo siento, Atsumu-san... —dice entre balbuceos y lloriqueos, Atsumu vuelve a rechistar pasando una mano por su pelo y le susurra que da igual, que todo está bien, que se relaje y ya después hablarán. Sin embargo, Hinata comienza a negar con la cabeza y se separa un poco del chico. —Lo siento, de verdad, es solo que... Solo he estado con una persona en toda mi vida y estaba tan enamorado de él que no me di cuenta de que lo nuestro hacía tiempo que había acabado, ¿sabes? —Pausa para sorber su nariz los mocos acumulados y Atsumu asiente a lo que dice, todavía acariciando su pelo con una de sus manos. —Tengo miedo, Atsumu-san, yo... No quiero volver a eso. Y confío en ti y te quiero a ti, pero también confié y lo quise a él...

—Shoyo, hey, mírame, —Atsumu consigue sin mucho esfuerzo quitarle las manos de la cara a Hinata y en su lugar, ahueca su rostro en sus grandes manos. Con su dedo pulgar limpia las lágrimas acumuladas en sus mejillas y sonríe con cierta timidez. ¿Cómo es posible que llorando, con estragos de una borrachera medio pasada y con mocos por todas partes continúe viéndose como un ángel? —Te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño, que puedes confiar en mí. Podemos... No sé, podemos ir lentos, no me importa. Puedo ganarme tu confianza y tu amor desde el principio, si quieres. No tenemos por qué empezar una relación ya, si es que no lo quieres... —Suelta un suspiro y apoya su frente en la ajena. —Yo te quiero y por ti puedo tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata merece tanto ser feliz, lo haré feliz. Si habéis venido en orden sabréis el por qué Yamaguchi está tan distraído, je je. 
> 
> Btw, ¿es esta la mejor historia de esta serie? Creo que lucha fieramente con la de "Que no sabes dar"
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
